The Hunter
by FunnBunny94
Summary: Looking up at my hunter see the love she had for me in her eyes made me happy that i found someone, but i have a feeling that somethings going to happen and happen fast.


Annabelle pov

Stepping over the bleeding body I made my way to the door that should lead up to their save room, Amaya said the jewel would be in a small black box in the floor. Once I reach the door I gave it a little push and it slammed open and hit the wall one the other side, I groaned at what I saw. There in front of me was a flight of stairs heading up to the room , signing I started to make my up when the little radio around my neck went off and Abby's voice came through it 'Are you in yet Annie?' With the way she sounded I could tell she was getting annoyed by how long it's taking us. Reaching my hand up I pressed the tiny button on the other side of the radio "Almost there just give me a few minutes" I replied and continued up the stairs, with my weight the stairs made a creepy creaking sound.

When I finally reached the top Abby responded 'Well get a move then I hate just standing here' sounding more and more annoyed "Then get your asses in here and help then" I sapped at her while opening the door and stepping into the room. It look like they knew that we were coming for the spiritual jewel and tried to hide it in a different spot, 'Fine, were on our way' was all I got from her. Shaking my head I start the search for the damn thing ten minutes in it and still nothing, "Damn, it looks like a bloody tornado ran through here" a booming voice came from down stairs. It looks like the rest of my teams here and right on time at that, throwing the book on the desk I made my way to painting on the wall.

"Amaya I thought you said it was in the floor?" I asked her confused when I heard the making their way up.

"It should be" her voice coming from the door way.

"Well it isn't" I turned away from the picture to face my hunters , there are six of us there's my identical twin sister Abigail Mori she's six foot nine with white blonde down to her waist, and has bright blue-gray eyes with a scar going down her right eye. Then there's Yukio Hayashi he's about seven foot three has shaggy brown hair down to his chin, and dark brown eyes Yukio is just like a bear looks all sweet and innocent but one wrong move your dead. Then we have Amaya Mori mine and Abby's little sister, she four foot ten with blue-black hair to her shoulders and has sky blue eyes just looking at her reminds us of our mother while Abby and me look like both of them combined. The fifth person we got is Casie Green he's five foot six with long blonde hair that usually is in a high ponytail, and dark green eyes with a scar across his nose. Finally there's me Annabelle Mori I look like Abby but with a scar going down my left eye, the six of us have been together and hunting for ten thousand years.

"So they must have moved it long before we came" Casie said while scanning the room.

"Someone must have given them a tip that we were coming for it then" Yukio said walking over to the desk and looking through the papers, Amaya was at book shelf looking through it trying to find something it seems.

"Now what do we do" Abby said walking over to me she looks like she want to bring those witches back to life to get them to tell us where it is.

There was no way it would here if anyone did tell them that we're on our way for the jewel, letting out a breath of frustration and ran my hand through my hair turn to the others "Let's go back and report this to father" I ordered judging by the look of their faces they hate the idea of going back there without it.

"You want to go back to him empty handed" Casie asked with fear in it I'll admit, I would be afraid to if I wasn't his daughter but he'll still get hell of mad.

"Fine then get ready to go on a little trip then" I told them and they let out sighs of relief that but I still had to call him and let him know what's going on.

"The question is where do we start?" Abby asked.

"Well they couldn't have gotten that far right" Yukio seem to brightened after news of not having to going in the hell hole. I started to head towards the door "Let's head out" I told them without turning around hearing them fallowing, once I hit the door way I took off running .

"Split up and try to find any clue of someone being around the house" I ordered them and with that we all went different ways. Jumping on a tree branch to see if any of their witchy traps have been messed with. As I landed on the first trap the radio went off 'No sign of anyone or anything coming through here Annie' Amaya was the first one to respond back, so the north side is out of the question "Got it, check the traps that the witches put out there" I told her while I looked up the tree and saw paper with a symbol on. Well if this one still here then the other are to as I looked round the scanning the area 'I'm now it' was all she said, standing to my full height I notice bird sitting right above me. It was a red hawk staring down at me with its black "Red hawks aren't a native bird here" I murmured to myself, that's when it accrued to me were not alone here.

"Abby, Amaya, Yukio, Casie fall in" I told them just as the hawk took off there was only one person that I know of that have red hawk and that's John Parker the question is what he doing here? I hoped down from the old oak tree just as the team came in, still looking up I saw feather flowing down I reached out to grab it.

Turning around to face them while I twirled the red-brown hawk's feather " Looks like our friend Johnny boy here who wants to go say hi" I said with smirk.

"Do you think he has something do with the jewel disappearing?" Abby asked taking the bird feather from me.

"I don't know but were going to find out" I told them all and they nodded their heads.

Katie's pov

John wanted us to visit his old friends that happen to be witches and on the way I got a funny feeling about this place since we stepped foot in this forest, Jeremy, Brenda, Lora and Blake were still confused now why we had to go. Just then scrawl came from the sky we all stop just to see Yakul come flying down at us, Blake held out her arm so he can land which he did.

"You think somebody up ahead john?" I asked just as he was about to say something a female voice came from the trees made us freeze "Well Johnny you found yourself a mate had a family " I looked up to see a tall woman standing on a branch with her arms crossed over her chest. All of a sudden there were five others surrounding us one which look just like the woman in the tree they must be her identical twin, both of these women have white blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, about six foot nine and have scars their eyes but different sides. Next to her was a short man around five foot six ith long blonde hair in a high ponytail and with green eyes, right by him was a very short girl with blue-black hair and sky blue eyes. Then last one was a huge guy with shaggy brown hair that's to his chin with dark brown eyes. Who were these people and how do they know john?

"Annabelle" John gasped in shock.


End file.
